


You Lost

by victoriousscarf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After WW II, Russia catches Prussia and the country is dissolved. Germany is not happy with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lost

Russia dragged Prussia into the meeting room and let the other nation fall. “I finally found him,” Russia said, smiling. “He had been fleeing with some of his people from my troops, hiding out in the forest.”

“Good work,” France said and Prussia wanted to snarl at him, but he couldn’t seem to catch his breath. He had been running for so long, and feeling all the blows that the Russian soldiers had rained down upon his people, and then the beating he himself had taken at the hands of Russia…

From his place on the floor though, he could see Germany’s boots. They were scuffed up, and he knew if he looked up he’d see his brother just as beaten and abused as him. He could even feel the other’s eyes looking at him, begging him to look up, but he didn’t want to.

There were just certain things he wasn’t sure he was strong enough to do.

“Well now that he’s here,” England said, shuffling some papers awkwardly. Even France had begun to look awkward, and that was never a good sign. Slowly, Prussia forced himself to look up, and see his brother, and if he’d had the strength, if it hadn’t felt like his gut had been ripped out and twirled around Russia’s pipe, he would have risen and fought all of them again and again…

“We’re dividing Germany and dissolving Prussia.”

Prussia’s head snapped away from his brother. He had been so shocked at Germany’s appearance, and at the words said, that he hadn’t even registered who said them. “What?” he growled.

“You lost,” England answered.

He could see Germany trying to strain against the bonds that were holding him—he still needed to be tied down, but Prussia was so beaten he wasn’t even a danger anymore. “What will happen to him then?” Germany demanded.

Russia smacked Germany over the head. “His lands will be divided between me and—”

“That’s not what I was asking!” Prussia winced at the desperation in Germany’s voice.

“He’ll come to represent the east of your divided country, most likely,” England answered. Prussia didn’t even have the energy to keep his head up anymore, and let it fall to the floor, where he could still hear Germany yelling at the Allies—but he had lost, he should be more worried about himself than Prussia, who, after all, had been strangely expecting this from the beginning. What, exactly, did his brother think he could do anyway?

“Be quiet,” he heard Russia say after a while and a muffled curse of pain from Germany. “Be grateful you’re letting you keep anything.”

“But you’re not letting me keep my brother, are you?” Germany snapped.

“Be grateful that you might actually be able to see him this way,” England put in.

Prussia could still feel his people dying out in the cold of winter and in the forests that used to be their home.

“This way?” Germany asked. “What else were you thinking of doing with him? And why blame him for so much of this? It wasn’t even his fault—!”

“But he fought with you.”

“That’s not fair!”

Russia hit Germany again. “You don’t even deserve fairness anymore,” he said sweetly.

Prussia finally let himself black out.

 

He woke up to murky darkness and the warmth of another cradling him. “West?”

“Bruder,” the other nation answered. For a long time, they just sat together, Prussia laid out with his head against Germany’s chest as the taller nation held him. “I’m sorry,” Germany finally said.

“For?” Prussia laughed harshly.

“This is my fault,” Germany said.

“Oh shut up,” Prussia snapped. “Even if you were the one who started it, which I don’t even entirely believe, I’m the one who chose to follow you.”

Germany gave him an unreadable look. “Not always.”

Prussia winced. “That was never against you, but against your insane bastard of a—”

“You didn’t have to follow me. You didn’t have to suffer for me,” Germany continued.

Prussia just glared at him. “West, bruder, what kind of idiot are you? I would follow you into hell and that’s what I did. There’s no where you could go I wouldn’t want to follow.”

Germany couldn’t even think of any way to reply to that other than saying, “Bruder…”

“Shut up, West,” Prussia said affectionately. “What’s done is done.”

His arms tightening around the other country, Germany hung his head. “I don’t want to let you go,” he whispered softly.

“Are you going sappy on me?” Prussia demanded. The look he got for that was full of hurt. “Look, West, I…”

That was when both of them seemed to decide that this conversation wasn’t getting them anyway, and one leaned up the moment the other leaned down. “This isn’t a good idea,” Germany said when he pulled back from the kiss.

“Why the fuck not?” Prussia snarled.

“This isn’t the time, the place,” Germany continued, a bit breathless as he nuzzled against Prussia’s neck. “I wanted something more… if we ever…”

For a second Prussia was so shocked, he froze. “Are you, do you mean, you wanted this before? You actually thought about it enough to think about things like that?”

“You deserve something better than a quick fuck in a tiny cell with our enemies right over there.”

Prussia threw back his head, Germany’s head still nestled in the crook of his neck, and laughed. “I’m Prussia, bruder! Where else would I have this?”

Germany looked up then. “Maybe I wanted to give you something different.”

Again, Prussia froze. “Bruder, you already have. You’re different, no matter what.”

Germany raised his head and smashed their mouth together, Prussia wrapping his arms around him and pulling their bodies closer together, clothes getting pulled away and discarded.

 

The next morning, Russia stood at the door to the little room they’d been thrown in to. “It’s time to go,” he smiled at them. “So come quickly.”

Prussia lifted his head from where he’d been using Germany’s arm as a pillow and weighed his options. He could throw himself at Russia, and claw his eyes out and bite his throat but… if he followed him, if he tried to be some kind of docile creature then…

Then maybe they wouldn’t hurt Germany, then maybe he would be allowed to see him again…

So his options were, go down fighting, or start a new stage of his life and see where it went.

Slowly, he rose, fishing his uniform out from Germany’s and pulling it on.

When he was dressed, he turned to Russia. “Alright.” Prussia knew Germany was awake and watching them by this point.

“Not quite,” Russia said, stepping forward. The taller nation stopped when there were just inches between them. “You won’t need this anymore,” Russia explained, tearing the Iron Cross from Prussia’s neck. He could hear Germany’s angry intake of breath.  

“Don’t, West,” he said, seeing Germany rising out of the corner of his eye. “Just…” he took a shuddering breath, forcing his own fury down. “Just keep it for me, okay?”

With that, he let Russia lead him away from his brother.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post 01/11/2010


End file.
